Various types of ovens or food warming units are used in the food industry. Such ovens and food warming apparatus allow precooked food items to be stored separately until needed. For instance, when a quick serve restaurant receives an order for a sandwich, the sandwich may be assembled on a food preparation table where the contents of certain sandwich items may be removed from food warning units. The storing of precooked foods in food warming units enables quick assembly of the sandwich and efficient order fulfillment.
Current ovens and food warming apparatus come in various fixed sizes but are not reconfigurable once installed. Such fixed dimensional heating units limit food preparation layouts which may have to be modified or altered for numerous reasons. For example, as quick serve restaurants add or change menus items, food preparation layouts may need to be adjusted. Fixed dimensional heating units limit the degree to which the food preparation layouts may be reconfigured.
Moreover, upon a kitchen remodeling existing fixed ovens and food warming apparatus may not be properly sized for the reconfigured kitchen. This may lead to the purchase of new ovens or warming apparatus at considerable expense or to undesirable or inefficient food preparation layout.
Thus, current fixed ovens and warming units are not satisfactory and a need exists for a more flexible apparatus.